Make A Trollpasta But Instead of Using One Word To Make a Story We Make A Trollpasta With One Sentence Per Edit, Part Two, Electric Boogaloo
Well, here it is. The sequel to the previous collab pasta. Enjoy, you jackals. The year is 6969. Caps spam has also been outlawed in the name of EVIL PATRIXXX. Who could stop this madness?! None other than Creepypastadom's biggest Gary Stu: Clockwork! Clockwork Natalie started building up her power while absorbing Sonic's essence, with the amount of essence consumed, he was powerful enough to be able to turn someone into stone. Then he realised that he was a guy again and left us all to die while he went on a journey of self-discovery. But do to not using his power, he turned himself into stone, then he was devoured. Luckily, the best and brightest of the Trollpasta-Verse were working on a Plan-B. They managed to create a superportal, in which Happy Appy came out. Happy spread his crappy story about somebody finding his show, doing crap that ties to the H.A. """"""""""lore"""""""""", then he finds the creator who took his bro (and threatened to destroy the universe), Then they go Super Sajyn and the author wins (CAUSE THATS SUCH A GOOD PLOT FOR A FREAKING LOST EPISODE)!. Then, the unthinkable happens: AND MIZURIRIN SAW INTERMENTIONAL DIMESIONAL DIMENSION EXPLORED IT SAW A NEON VALKYRIE VS MIZURIRIN AND USE WATA HSKEE[ SPKELLS AND TANK BOOM AND GO EXPLORE SO NOW ON Then John Cena ran out of toilet paper, OMG! Then the Terrorists tried to invent the Apple because they're all stoners and idiots. Then an army of hyper-realistic Nicolas Cage stormed in and defeated all the terrorists, which actually were disguised aliens trying to conquer Microsoft. NIZURIRIN SAW A JON CENA MICROSOF TERORISM EXPERT ELITE OMEGA GIGALITH AND HE DIED MZIURIIN GO! Then a goddamn skeleton popped out like he usually does, and it never gets old! HOWEVER, Toddy fucking Howard was there and he grabbed a portable nuclear launcher that came out of nowhere to blow John Cena, the skeleton, the army of Nicolas Cage, Yugi from Yu-gi-oh, Dora the Explorer, Sonic.jpg, Jotaro, Ash Ketchum, Clockwork and male Clockwork, all because TECHNOLOGY WINS. But the Sklellington escaped and went home to watch porn on his iPad. BIG MISTAKE. See, the Skellington kinda owed the Grinch money for an Awesome, Rural Bar Crawl he made him pay for and when he didn't pay up, The Grinch e-mailed a lot of fucked-up lies about the Skellington to Chris Hansen. Because of this, Chris got hyper-realistically angry and decided to break in the Skeletor's house and, with luck, he landed on the sky (the exact location of Skeltun's house) and got a "surprise mechanic" box that randomly gave him a diamond chainsaw to fight Skalinton to the death. Suddenly, Nigel H. from Oh...Sir!! The Insult Simulator shows up and says to naked Papyrus, "Your sense of style makes me sick and you can't exercise because of the thing you had for lunch, and you can't deny it!" while attempting to kill him with his bad breath. However, Chris wasn't happy about Nigel attempting to make Skuluter not live because he wanted to kill Skeltun himself so he blocked the death breath with his diamond chainsaw and made it bounce off and hit Todd Howard off screen but it didn't kill him because he's a god. So then Chris suddenly turned into the reincarnation of 2Pac and was all like: "Listen, you little bitch! I'm Chris fuckin' your mom" Hansen! Dateline-NBC REPRESENT, Muthafucka! Now, take yo fuckin' seat!" Then Todd Howard turned into the reincarnation of Michael Jackson and said "I'm gonna finger you in the butthole, HEE HEE!" Winnie the Pooh jumped in through a window with a sign that read "1997." 3000 years ago, we discovered how hyperrealism works when put into better pastas. However, people didn't listen to the advise and created crappypastas about hyper-realistic hedgehogs and eyes, which made the Elder Gods ANGERY and they cast a ultra curse upon the mortal world that made everything real look hyper-realistic instead of cartoony. Unfortunately for them, 'EVERYTHING 'is hyperrealistic already, so the curse was pointless, and so the Elder Gods decided to fire the stupid cunt that came up with that idea and then went channel surfing to find a shitty show to riff. Suddenly, and without any warning either, Fat Albert came out of fucking nowhere and said "HEY HEY HEY ITS FAT ALBERT AND I POOPY POOPIES, AND NOW I GOTTA DIDDLE A BUTT IN THE GIGGLE POD NOW!" he shid and fard after thaat. But then our favorite male Mary Sue, Jeff the Potato, showed up with a potato in hand and with his trademark derpness, saying "Hello, me name is Jefferson and I'm going to turn ya into a petaeto with the Potato-inator I have!" Doofenshmirtz showed up and said "Hey, that Potato-inator was my idea! You can't steal my inators! I will show you true pain!" Doofenshmirtz grabbed his Hyper-realism-inator and shouted "I will make you bleed hyper-realistically with this inator!" but the machine malfunctioned and fired tons of lazer that made everything look like a 80's Hanna Barbera cartoon. Which meant Fred Flintstone now ruled the world. As the new ruler of the world, Fred Flintstone made all Mary Sues illegal, which made Clockwork, male Clockwork, Jeffrey, Charlie the Killer, the new Killer, Voicebox, Nina the Killer from Crash Twinsanity, Rey and many, many other bad OCs all go to jail. AND THUE MIZURIRIN ENCOUNTER A WATER SHJEEP GOD!! AND MIZURIRN FIGHT ABOOSE WATA SJKEEP SP3LLZ BUT BROKE SHEEP GOD WATER CRETE SVEN BF ATTACK MIZURI SEVERE HURT AND PENERATION UP! NUMBER OF SPELLS 2 TWING TWING WATER SHEEP GOD DEAD '''HAHAHAHA' All of a sudden (and without any warning either), Warren Cook from the GoAnimate grounded series showed up and grounded Mizuririn because he can't spell. Besides, EVIL PATRIXXX made all caps illegal except when typing his own name because Todd Howard said so. Anyway, meanwhile at the Trollpasta Inn, all the cliches were drowning their sorrows in Blue Raspberry Spirits and coffee flavoured beer and partying like fucking crazy, breaking shit and dancing and having sex in the upstairs rooms because the next day, GoAnimate would ground the whole world. Hamtaro...What about him? No one cared about Hamtaro until he decided to team with with Michael Bay with the plan to blow up the world and kill all crappypasta character within. All of a sudden, and without any warning either, Logan Thirtyacre showed up and he was hyper-realistically mad, and he said, "Listen here you little shits, if I hear the words 'suddenly and without any either' one more mother fucking time, I'm gonna destroy the Trollpasta Inn and no-one will have a place to drink, party like crazy, break shit and have sex!" But then, suddenly, Hamtaro and Michael Bay showed up and blew the Trollpasta Inn with destructive CGI effects, without warning whatsoever. To make matters worse, the whole Inn Was rebuilt with a Brutalist interior and a wooden Brutalist structure that was so ugly, a plan was made to hunt down the sick fuck behind it and eat him alive. That sick fuck just so happened to be Drew Pickles. They came at his ass, guns a blazing with hellhounds, Nukes, Lazer Dildos, Magic Swords, Stones, Pointed Sticks, Squirt Guns, Lawsuits, the Fucking Works. He won. Then Michael Bay decided to blow himself up, and hyper-realistic CGI blood squirted out of his body. The blood entered my anus and i turned into Thanos Peter Griffin. I groaned sexually to the beat of Undertale song. But then SANS UNDERTALE popped out because he's a skeleton and slapped the non-established and perverted first-person protagonist to the moon for groaning at MOGOLOVANIA. But not before he snapped his fingers. Unfortunately, SANS UNDERTALE was wearing the infinity gauntlet with all the infinity stones and the snap of his fingers made half of DeviantART disappear. Regular Thanos then popped up and gave Thanos Peter Griffin the middle finger before disintegrating into nothing. Regardless, here at CrappyPasta Industries, we are constantly finding and developing newer and more annoying cliches to give Creepypastas a bad rep. You know, Mary Sues used to be fashion within CrappyPasta Industries products until they Introduced the Fail Sue with the terrible story of Jane the Killer and, fortunately, the CrappyPasta world became a huge laughing stock rather than just poorly written waste due to Jane's epic fail of a story, resulting in CrappyPasta Industries to go instantly bankrupt. But if you know anything about Regan, Trickle-Down and fuckin' Toys R Us, you'll know that no corporation, no matter how shit, stays dead for long & CrappyPasta Industries was soon reborn through a drunken acquisition by Pepsi. Meanwhile, Liam Neeson was talking to Cleverbot. Using his advanced MS-DOS, he had a civilized conversation with Ben 10 himself via Claverbot until Ben criticized Superman 64, Liam's favorite video game ever, and made Liam say mean things to Ben 10 and Ben, pissed off, jumpscared Liam and jumped out of the screen, ready to transform himself into one of his ten aliens and beat the hell off Liam for hurting his feelings. And ben 10 hit a nasty nae nae on Liam. Then, Garfield from Garfield's Uncontrollable Urge popped out and said: "LASAGNA TIME" And then he made everyone into lasagna. Garfield then got HYPER REALISITC eyes and started to grow bigger and bigger by the second until he was so big that he brust through the roof of the building. Garfield was now the size of Godzilla and was about to hyper-realistically destroy Townsville but, for his displeasure, the Power Puff Angry Video Game Nerd was flying by and he angrily said "The fuck? Another of those Zalgo fuckers? I'm going to get you. I'm Batman" and he started to shoot Kaiju Garfield with his Super Scope. Garfield was shot approximately 57 times. SONIC.EXE SUDDENLY APPEARED, but due to being in the path of the bullets penetrating Garfzilla's hide, his hedgehog visage was instantly shredded away from him and left as roadkill, leaving him a living cloud of BLOOD.exe, which made a certain minifigure in the way absorb him and transform into CTHULEGO again. BUT OUT OF NOWHERE, SammyClassicSonicFan appeared and revived sonic.exe by using the power of jesus and anime. Only to have SoNiC.ExE kill him. According to all known laws of aviation.... The Angry Video Game Nerd is not allowed to fly around without safety belt but he doesn't care and pulls out both middle fingers and soon after shouted the fuck word so loud the word materialized as projectiles and hit both Garfzilla, CTHULEGO and Sonic in the balls. SammyClassicSonicFan wanted revenge after sonic.exe killed him, So the skeleton of Sammy teamed up with Garfzilla to kill sonic.exe. However, BOB.EXE wasn't done, and he sucked the blood spirit out of sonic.exe, leaving him as sonic.dead, allowing BOB.EXE to transform into CTHULEGO SUPREME!!!!! SammyClassicSonicFan looked at sonic.exe's rotting corpse and said, You friggin frick, When will you learn, WHEN WILL YOU LEARN THAT YOUR ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES! After this Sammy walked into the sunset, to never be seen again. Meanwhile at Nutshack Studios, The Postal Dude was working as an intern, watching an not-yet-aired episode of The Nutshack to see if it was just right. But the episode was about Phil telling everyone that he's gay and ends up having gay sex with Jack at the end. The Postal Dude had had enough and killed the TV with a shovel. He instantly regretted doing that once he noticed Jack, still naked, crawling out of the broken TV and saying "You ruined out night party and now YOUR NEXT" and the Postal guy replied "Next in what?" and Jack shouted "Next in line to GO TO HELL!" and he materialized a huge ass Wumpa bazooka that had a huge ass Supreme logo printed on it. But before he could do anything with that thing, The Postal Dude summoned Krotchy the Giant Scrotum, who straight-up beat the SHIT out of Jack. But now, let me tell you about my quest for Hookers and Blow because that TOTALLY Happened, mom! I was praying to EVIL KERMIXX when suddenly i noticed my prostitute squidward moved on it's own, it was whispering "creeper". However, this is a family-friendly troll spaghetti so a man with a Elmo puppet approached by crawling on the floor and then saying "Omae wa mou shindeiru" and that made Squidward explode with Sony Vegas glitter effects. Soon after, John Cena from earlier in this pasta showed up and threw toilet paper at the remains of Squidward, when suddenly, and (you guessed it) without any warning either, they fused together and transformed into EVIL SQUIDWIXXX, causing me, John Cena, and the Elmo man to shit our pants. Then with no prompting or buildup all their guts flew out and were eaten by no one other that..................Natalie from the original Clockwork, she was beack with vengance or however you spell it, she was also a body pillow. Meanwhile, back at Nutshack Studios, The Postal Dude realized that Jack told him he was gonna be damned for eternity, as I forgot to mention, since The Postal Dude is also a character from Oh...Sir!! The Insult Simulator, he is weak to phrases that relate to sinful things, and then his sunglasses disappeared and his smiley badge turned into a frowney badge because that's how he looks when he loses in the game, and then he teleported to The Afterlife (with Plotagon Logic) and he saw Morgan Freeman aka The Father aka God. Spoiler alert, it wasn't The Father aka Morgan Freeman but The Father aka the Happy Mask Salesman and, turns out the the whole place was actually the hell from EA's Dante's Inferno but, before the Postal dude could do anything about it, the Happy Mask weirdo said in a ominous tone of voice "You've hook up a shitty fate, aint you?" and he summoned an army of infernal Lootbox monsters to fight the Postal dude as BEN ate chocolate popcorn and watched the fight in the distance. The Postal Dude somehow managed to defeat the Lootbox monsters by pissing on them, causing them to melt like the Wicked Witch of the West from the Wizard of Oz, and that seemed intuitive in design docs. Out of nowhere the clockwork body pillow appeared which i'm only including because, much like the prequal, this stoey has been overstaying its welcome and is completely incohearant with no sense of plot, so let me try to at least give this story a plot.Category:Trollpasta Category:Collab Category:Unecessary Sequels Category:LONG ASS TITLE Category:EVIL PATRIXXX Category:Sonic Category:Happy Appy Category:Random Capitalization Category:Hyper-realistic Category:ALEINS Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:DIALOGUE! Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:English Class Failure Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Potato Category:NSFW Category:BATTELS Category:Stuff Blowing Up Category:MARY SUE ALERT Category:I WAS AN INTERN AT Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS Category:TRUE STORY Category:EVIL KERMIXXX Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Ben Category:Ghetto Talk